


Will in Wonderland

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Series: Will in Wonderland [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Amnesia, Asylum, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Confusion, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Making Love, Manipulation, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sassy Will Graham, Threats, Will is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Will lands in Wonderland. There he meets a man who claims to be his lover...





	1. Chapter 1 Escaping the Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I actually just got the idea and wrote it.  
> I just hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Escaping the Mad World** _

 

Faster, faster he ran, his feet tired and hurting, like walking through glass.

Breathing so painfully, his eyes filled with tears but all he could think of was running away.

Without destination he just kept running, his knees scrapped from his fall, branches scratching on his face, arms, hands and legs.

Little drops of blood running down his porcelain like skin as he kept escaping.

The man behind him roaring his name, breathing heavily but he wouldn't stop.

This man would only get him dead, he swore.

He wouldn't go back to him.

Suddenly he stumbled, falling in a hole but with his last strength grabbing a branch, he held on to it, his hand bleeding, hurting.

His arm got numb and his vision blurred, as his heart drummed in this chest, salty sweat running down his face.

He heard footsteps, the he saw him this disgusting man, looking down on him with a satisfied grin.

He had him trapped, he was at his mercy.

“ Will, oh Will “ he tsked “ Look what mess you got yourself in again. “  
He bit his lips, blood running down his mouth.

“ But luckily I'm here to save you, Darling. You just have to promise to do in the future as I say and stop this childish escape attempts ? “ he mocked him.

He wanted to puke.

What was he suppose to do ? He didn't wanted to go back to him.

“ Mmm...I see “ he began holding out his hand “ It would be such a shame if such a beauty like you would meet it's demise like this..such a tragedy! Live with me ! I save you...you don't want to die here, no ? Become my bride and you get a wonderful life on my side.

It would be worse than death, he thought.

So he just smiled.

“ I rather die than becoming your personal toy “ he told him before letting go and laughing falling down the hole as he closed his eyes.

Thinking he died he opened his eyes, only to have fallen on what appeared to be a table, oblivious directly on the cake, as he groaning sat up, his back hurting, a man hugged him.

He was too shocked and weakened to push him away so he sought his warmth.

Then the man pulled away, amber eyes with a touch of red looked in his deep blue eyes.

A fond smile on his lips and expression full of love as ash blond hair fell in his face, with big strong hands he cupped his cheeks, he was like hypnotized by the man not able to move, as he leaned closer till their lips connected in a yearning kiss, full of passion it took his breath.

Shocked he just looked at him, a blush on his cheeks when the man whispered.

“ I have finally found you, Will. I won't let you go again. “

His heart hurt his chest, he wondered why.

The man wanted to kiss him again when he finally regained control of his body and pushed him away.

“ Who are you ?! “ he shrieked, as the man stumbled his expression hurt, like being slapped.

_Why did it hurt him too ?_

The man got closer again, he jolted away, like being burned, his arms in the protecting manner folded before him.

“ Will ? “ he tried to reach out, put let his hand fall.

He looked at his scared and wounded form, seeing him trembling seemed to break his heart.

The man then only noticed all his wounds, anger flashed in his face.

“ Will, who did this ? “ he asked, calm yet the anger was audible.

He looked at him confused. Why would he care ?, he asked himself.

Tears in his eyes, he looked at his own wounds he forgot about

“ Who did this to you ! “ the man howled, his hands clenched into fists drawing blood.

He shuddered before mumbling “ It must have happened when I tried to escape Chilton “

The man took gently but rash his hand “ So he kidnapped you ! You will bring me to him and I'll kill him ! “

He dragged him with him. What was he talking about ? What did he want ?

“ Wait..”  
“ Will, I swear no one will hurt you again - “

He stopped, slapping his hand way.

“ I said wait ! Who the hell are you anyway ?! And why do you give a damn ?! “ he outraged

The man looked confused “ What are you talking about ? “ he asked “ I'm your lover “  
“ Huh ? “  
The man came closer again “ Did you hit your head ? You can't have forgotten about me. I'm Hannibal, the Mad Hatter and your lover.

He was going crazy definitely. Or Chilton really brought him to the asylum for not marrying him.

This guy must be completely insane ! He never met him before.

The man took him by his waist.

“ You can't have possibly forgotten my touch, kiss and how I make love to you. “  
The blush only increasing, well he wondered why didn't felt disgusted by this touch but he didn't knew this man.

“ I...I don't k..know you ! “ he stuttered.

With one hand the man cupped his cheek “ You really don't remember me ? “  
“ That's what I'm saying the whole time ! “ he snapped.

Hannibal looked hurt for a moment then a grin grazed his lips

“ If you can't remember me “ he began “ Then I just have to make you remember me. I'm not going to give you not that I finally have you in my arms. “  
He tried to break free.

“ Will, I love you. If you can't remember it's okay. I just make you fall in love with me all over again. “  
Why were does words so sweet like honey ? Why did he wanted to believe them ? Why did they make him melt ?  
Before he could protest Hannibal's lips were on his and just for a moment he closed his eyes, giving in to this kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome back to Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is one of like four version's of this chapters but I chose this one.  
> I hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 2 Welcome back to Wonderland** _

 

_Tick Tack you're coming too late to the Tea party..._

_A shadow was before him extending his hand._

“ _Are you alright ? “ he asked gently_

_Without hesitation he took his hand, it was so warm._

“ _Are you lost ? I've never saw you around here before “  
_

_He bit his lips “ Where am I ?“ he asked, insecure._

_The shadow chuckled amused “ Naturally in Wonderland my dear. “  
_

_Wonderland ?_

His head hurt. What was that just now, a memory ?

“ _Everything is just imagination Will. It's not real. You are going insane “_

A fear suddenly crept in his mind this was not real, just his imagination.

In this moment he pushed him away and slapped him across his cheek leaving a big red imprint of his hand on his face.

Hannibal expression was full of hurt at this rejection and he couldn't deny this tight feeling in his chest as if someone would tear it out.

He turned around and ran away.

A voice whispering this was all unreal and in his head.

Yet it felt so real. He didn't knew what to do, so he just kept running.

He didn't knew where to but he wanted home, then he stopped in his track.

_Home ? Where was his home ? By his parent's ?_

His father made it clear he should see Chilton and stay with him till he was cured, only the reason why this long nightmare had began, he had forgotten.

And he would never go back to this asshole again not that he finally escaped him.

So he looked for the first time around, realized that the whole area was unfamiliar to him and the more he wandered around the more he noticed he had never seen such a strange scenery before, every thing seemed big and very colorful, things were just upside down, twisted and wrong.

He had no clue where he was and as it looked like if he was even awake.

So where should he go now ? Back to this man who claimed to be his lover ?

A part of him wanted to but his mind was filled with fear, telling him to stay away.

The image of their kiss flashing in his mind as he absentmindedly touched his lips where his kissed him, the taste so sweet.

What was he thinking, he jolted himself out of his thoughts as he suddenly was grabbed by his arm.

It was Hannibal, breathlessly and worried.

“ Do you have any idea how much I worried ? You can't just wander around here! It's dangerous ! “ he hissed, grabbing his arm tighter but without hurting him.

“ I've already told you it's none of your fucking business ! “ he shrieked but felt a little relieved.

“ I told you - “

“ I'm not your lover or whatever ! You must mistake me for someone else or you're just beyond helping but I have never met you in my life ! “ he override him, his body trembling.

Hannibal's expression was broken, a deep sadness in his eyes.

He felt his pain but didn't wanted to, he just wanted be far away from him, he told himself.

Hannibal's hands trembled as he let go of his arm and took his injured hand kissing the wound.

“ Will, you don't have to believe me nor trust me just come with me “

As if ! He just wanted to use him just like Chilton as his toy yet something in him wanted to trust the man before him.

Will opened his mouth but was silenced.

“ I won't do anything you don't want to. I just want to take care of your injuries and give you place to stay. “  
Will looked disbelieving at him “ What do you want in return for that ? “  
“ Nothing “ Hannibal told him earnestly.

Will shook his head “ I don't believe you ! In this world no one gives something without getting something in return.” he laughed bitterly.

Hannibal sighed “ I don't know where you have been the last 2 years but this world is a different than the one you come from. “  
Will's eyes widened “ A different world ? “  
“ Yes, my dear. Welcome to back to Wonderland. “ Hannibal told him with a fond smile.

_Wonderland ? It couldn't be. This vision couldn't have been real._

“ I never heard of such a land nor was I ever here before. “ Will replied him, hesitating

“ Yet I remember clearly what you've erased. “ he replied.

It pissed him off this cocky attitude of his.

“ I already told you a fucking thousand times ! “

“ I know. You have never met me nor where you ever in this world before. Or you at least can't remember. “ he stated “ But this is unimportant..right know I'm more concerned about your condition also it seems like you should change your clothes as you have been dropped into our party. “

Will noticed the cake on his back, knowing he was right after all but hesitated to take his hand.

_In this vision he didn't when the shadow was the one reaching out to him.._

Hannibal got down on one knee before him, kissing his fingers.

“ Let me tend for you and I shall be your willing slave “

Those words made his heart skip a beat.

“ Only if you stop talking nonsense and don't try anything funny I will come with you “

Hope filled those amber eyes “ Of course. “

“ Then bring me to your home, Hannibal “ he said.

Hannibal with a sly grin stood up, then cradled him in his arms in bridal-style and brought him home much to his displeasure.

 

The house was big and elegant but it seemed lonely also somehow familiar as if he was here before.

They spoke nothing, a heavy silence hanging over them.

Somehow it felt wrong that there was suddenly such a distance between them.

Hannibal avoided touching him as he feared Will would take it the wrong way and leave while Will denied that he a little longed for it.

Hannibal lead him through the house to the bathroom where he let a bath in for him, filled with rose petals. He explained him where everything was and told him to use everything as if it was his.

Will expected Hannibal to pushy judging by his actions but was surprised by his respectful behavior as he thought he might watch him taking his bath, instead he left a silk robe for him and nice clothes which suited him just fine as if made for him, leaving him alone.

Will sat in the bath and thought of this strange day, his escape and Hannibal.

There was something about him he couldn't quite name.

But then those voices in his head he couldn't blend out.

What should he do ?

Afterwards Hannibal tended his wounds with much care, he was careful and gentle.

He also seemed to be quite skilled in it as it looked professional.

“ You seem to know what you do. “ he remarked

A small smile graced the others lips “ Yes, but all the more as I take care of you. “

Suddenly Hannibal's hands trembled as he saw another deep wound, he gently touched it, tracing it's form “ You said you got these when you escaped someone..” he began, his eyes dark and full of rage.

Will only nodded.

“ Did he hurt you ? “ he asked darkly.

Will's eyes widened as the memories of the time with Chilton flashed through his mind, tears filling his eyes.

“ Yeah, he did...He forced me to stay with him and threatened me to lock me away in an asylum. “ he mumbled.

Hannibal noticed his pain so he hugged him carefully with enough room for him to pull away if he wanted but he leaned into the touch, allowing himself to cry on his shoulder.

“ Shh, it's alright. No ones ever going to hurt you again. I'll protect you. You're safe with me “

And for the first time he believed those words.

 

Hannibal had dinner already prepared and served it, it looked delicious and he had to admit he never ate something akin to it.

He only felt strangely tired after it, he didn't even realized he had fallen asleep nor that he was taken upstairs and laid in a soft bed, were a warm hand ran through his dark curls, amber eyes watching him intensively as cold lips touched his his.

He didn't heard the words falling from then “ I'll never let you go, my love “

He also didn't noticed as the man who loved him so dearly left the room.

Not the madness that cried out through this strange land.

The Mad Hatter, a shadow of himself was once again himself as his beloved had returned to him.

The Lost Alice of this strange land, sadly without memories but he would made him see him once again, make him love him once again, he swore.

As he thirsted for the blood of the one who took his beloved away from and turned into him a shadow of himself, made him forget and hurt him so badly.

_Soon the Mad Tea Party will have another guest may it be on a plate or only a head...._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> Please tell me what you think of this version.  
> I hope it was any good.  
> Thank you so much ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> I hope it was any good. Please tell me what you think.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
